


To Date a Captain

by Axel42613



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbecue, Domestic Asf, F/F, Fluff, I don't know carol's sexuality, One-Shot, finally some good fucking food, fire mention?, so I'm just gonna say bisexuals, the other avengers are there, with a little angst, wlw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel42613/pseuds/Axel42613
Summary: This was written originally to be part of this multifandom celebration with star-spangled-man-with-a-plan on tumblr. I picked the prompt: "Other than the grill catching on fire and burning down the house, I’d say that was a lovely barbecue."Carol is jealous when Valkyrie decides to hit on you. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	To Date a Captain

It was supposed to be just a regular get together with the Avengers family. 

You had arranged for the gang to come by your shared house with your girlfriend, Carol. You figured it’d be nice to get them acquainted since she can be hard to get along with. She was never a fan of the group, and you wanted to get her to open up to them. They were coworkers now, after all. 

Thanos had been defeated, and the world had been reset. Everyone was back home; they had managed to snap Natasha back and Tony by the skin of their teeth. They all deserved a break, and what better way to celebrate then with some good food and some good company?

Thankfully, everyone had showed up. You were afraid that Carol had scared them all away. You knew she was abrasive, but she’s really a sweetheart deep down. 

Steve was manning the grill, making the classic burgers and hot dogs. Bucky was helping him as needed, more or less bringing him a beer whenever he asked for it. Sam would come up and make Cap take breaks, taking over.

Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were playing cards at the patio table. You couldn’t tell who was winning, but with the way they were laughing and enjoying themselves, you think they are  all winning. 

Thor was carefully examining your dogs, making sure none of them were secretly his brother planning to stab him. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you see one  lightly green tinted dog  in your yard, but decide to keep that to yourself. Valkryie notices your gaze through the window and sends you a wink and lifts her beer in acknowledgment. You flush a little and nod back at the Queen of Asgard, still unsure if you invited her or if she just showed up.

Your heart warms as Tony and Peter are messing around with the lawn darts. You can tell how much they care for each other, and how much Tony missed Peter during the snap.

Seeing everyone together and at peace brings a smile to yourself as you gaze upon them through the patio door. You and Carol were gathering the last of the side dishes to bring outside. 

She looks a little nervous to step outside.

“You’re doing great, baby. They’re going to love you.” You reassure her. She gives you a clipped smile and shakes her head.

“I gave a really bad impression when we first met. I was upset hearing about Fury and lashed out.” She runs a hand through her short hair. “But that’s not what I’m worried about.”

You give her a puzzled expression. “What’s bothering you then?”

She sighs and gives a pointed look out the door. “I don’t like the way  s he’s looking at you.”

You raise an eyebrow at her and follow her line of sight. She appears to be glaring daggers at  Valkryie . 

“You’ve got to be kidding, right?” You chuckle at her serious facial expression. “ She’s just a friend of the group .  A good ally to have on our side, too.  And I’m with you!  She  know s better than to mess with me or face your wrath.” You wrap your arms around her waist and lean your head on her chest. She grunts in response but wraps her arms around your shoulders protectively. She presses a kiss to your forehead and you smile against her collarbone. 

“I have full faith in you, I just don’t trust h er .” She nearly growls as you pull away and you give her a quick peck before turning to grab the dishes. 

“Quit being paranoid and help me out, would  ya ? My stupidly strong super girlfriend should be able to handle a few bowls.” You tease her as you grab your favorites and she  grabs the rest. Your tease seems to perk her up a little bit and you hope that’s the end of it. You had a lot of people to feed and had been working on these all morning. 

You guide her over to the picnic table and lay out all the goodies. Steve finishes up the meats and brings them over to the table. You had already set out the paper plates and utensils.

“It’s ready!” You yell out to get the crowd’s attention. Soon enough, your table is swarmed by the hungry super people. You wait for everyone to get their plates and begin eating before you start to make a plate.

Carol had stepped back from you upon setting down the items and is leaning against the back door, observing everyone. You signal to her to come over, and she shakes her head. You sigh and decide to leave it alone for now. The poor girl didn’t need to have a panic attack right now at being forced further. Just her being out here took a lot of convincing. You decide to go ahead and make plates for you both and turn to walk over to her, but Valkryie grabs your attention.

“Hey, lady. Just wanted to say you make a mean potato salad.” She grins and you smile in return. Before you can thank her. she gestures to your girlfriend behind you. “It’s a shame your girl isn’t wanting to show you off more. If I were her, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

You blush at her flirty words, unsure of what to say. The woman is obviously gorgeous, and it is very flattering hearing the compliment. But now Carol’s concerns were confirmed and you had to inevitably apologize to the super woman for ignoring her suspicions.  You set down the plates to turn your full attention to h er. What do you do?

You are attempting to stutter out a reply as you are overwhelmed and uncertain as what to say. You were saved from embarrassing yourself, but this time by your girlfriend. Your now  _ glowing _ girlfriend. This is bad, very bad. She has a quick temper, as everyone here knows. 

“I think you need to mind your own business and lay off of my girlfriend.” She nearly growls out as she towers over Valkyrie. You have a bad feeling about where this is heading.

You put your hand on her arm to try and calm her down. “It’s okay sweetie, she was just joking around.”

“Oh, I was? Good to know.” Valkyrie smirks at your attempt to disarm your girlfriend. “ I s a i d w h a t I s a i d . Y o u ’ r e s u l k i n g i n t h e b a c k g r o u n d w h e n y o u h a v e a f i n e p i e c e o f e y e c a n d y y o u c o u l d h a v e o n y o u r a r m . ”

“She is more than just eye candy and you need to lay off.” Carol pushes the shorter woman away from you and before you can intervene, Valkyrie grabs Carol. You’re sure Valkyrie didn’t want to fight about it but Carol pushing her must of pissed her off. Everything after that is a blur, until you see your girlfriend blast energy at Valkyrie, but the aim is off and goes straight into the grill, catching the grass near it on fire, trailing up to your home.

“CAROL!” You angrily yell at her as you try to walk into the house to put out the fire. You are pulled back by Steve, who gives you a tight smile.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. Too dangerous. Let’s get everyone out of here.”

“But, my HOUSE!” You are devastated and the two girls have the decency to look ashamed as everyone evacuates to the front yard. You hear an explosion from the kitchen but don’t look back as you make your way to the front.

“Babe, I’m-” Carol tries to say but you cut her off with a sharp look.

“Don’t you dare.” You say calmly. Her face pales as she realizes just how badly she messed up. “We’ll talk later.”

She nods and when she wraps an arm around your shoulders, you let her. You need the comfort.

-

No one got injured, thankfully. The dogs are confused but they’re just happy to be here. You had calmed down and mourned the loss of your small home as everyone slowly trickles out. You don’t blame them for not wanting to see you and Carol argue. 

Valkyrie apologized for hitting on you, and you forgave her. Everyone had agreed it was a dick move and it’s understandable why your girlfriend got upset. No one blamed her for it and there were a few laughs shared between them. Carol slowly seemed to open up and even smiled at a joke Tony made before he left. This wasn’t how you wanted them to get along, but it’s something at least.

“You know, baby, I think we’ve been needing to upgrade anyway. You deserve some place much nicer.” Carol says, trying to sweet talk. “We’ll stay in a nice hotel until we find a new place, it shouldn’t take too long.”

You sigh and nod your head. “Sounds like a plan, I guess. We don’t have much other choice.”

“I really am sorry. I shouldn’t  have lost my cool. I just love you so much and I worry you will figure out how you’re too good for me and leave.” She pouts and pulls you into her arms. You melt into her and wrap your arms around her waist.

“I’m not too good for you, honey. You’re a superhero. You’ve done so much for so many people.” You pull back slightly to look at her face, a goofy grin on yours as you prepare for what you are about to say. “I’m not a super human, but my love for you is out of this world!”

She snorts and you laugh along with her. She presses a sweet kiss on your lips and you know you’ve already forgiven her.

“Other than the grill catching on fire and burning down the house, I’d say that was a lovely barbeque.” Carol says with a laugh. Her arm s are still wrapped around you as you stand on the sidewalk, watching your shitty little town house collapse. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mess but I really enjoyed writing this. Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
